total_drama_mishapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode
'Episode' Chris: hello and welcome to total drama mishaps im chris and here with chef Chef: what up chris: we got 24 camper that really to play total drama mishaps same place where total drama island was at chef:here they come now yoshi: (yoshi noice) yoshi!!!! chris: umm come right on chris: here mario mario: it a mee mario hello chris: sup bro chris: sub-zero sub zero: hmmm chris: here come a total drama player duncan duncan: eat it... im back chris: heather heather: again let get on with it chris: kirby kirby: hey yall chris: hey kirby and here coem soni- sonic: too fast chris i say my own now it sonic chris: okay link link: let get on with this chris: zelda zelda: hi chris: sup and 2 total drama player comein again gwen and owen gwen: why did you put me in the same boat as fart master owen: hehe chris: and here tomb raider tomb raider:*look around* easy money chris:sonya sonya: hey yall chris:samus samus: report for duty duncan: that a girl in that suit samus: duhh chris: and crazy izzy!!! izzy:hey girl im back uh-huh yeah it time to get crazyyyy chris:umm okay here come donkey kong donkey kong: *look around* *lol* heather: that a big ape duncan: agree donkey kong: shut up i can talk everyone that there:oh wow chris: pikachu pikachu: pika pika pikachu heather: soo cute izzy: yess it is sonya: he really is chris: scorpion scorpion: no word being say by me chris:ms.pacman ms.pacman hey yall sonya:he-he-hey chris:courtney duncan: ah brother courtney: im back hii kirby: hii courtney: u cute *see pikachu* but he cuter chris: ryu ryu: i must win for my japan chris:chun li chun li: let go chris lindsay heather: not dumb lindsay please tell me it someone name lindsay lindsay: hii umm new people and heather courtney duncan gwen owen and izzy owen: woo-hoo party chris: and peter peter: hehe sup brownie chris: and that all let start chris: the bathroom and where u say thing and u dont want any1 to hear *in the bathroom* izzy: im happy be back duncan: this look more drama in this total mario: this is a piece of pie imma act like they my brother and show no repect peter: ah sweet *no bathroom* chirs: and every week some one will be off the island and juss have to cry home :'( courtney: lol jokes izzy: and wat the first task chris: imma tell you but first the team chris : team gamehead is = yoshi,mario duncan kirby, sub-zero,scorpion izzy,owen, sonic lindsay,peter and pikachu chris: chef you wanna say team gamemaster chef: okey team gamemaster is = courtney, heather, gwen ms.pacman,chun li,donkey kong,tomb raider, samus, sonya link and zelda.... that a mouth full heather: we got the ape yes donkey kong : shut up im not a ape heather: okay ape donkey kong: -sigh- chris: and first challege is .... jumping off the cliff yoshi: oh godz episode 2 Chris: and imma pick the gamehead to go first yoshi:anyone wanna go first duncan: it all your bro yoshi: oky (jump)(makeit) chirs: 1/12 jumper let go duncan: let go (jump)(make it) mario: watch out loser woohoo (jump)(make it) scorpion : yeahh im not jump mario : why!!! scorpion im firer *bathroom* mario:loser *out the bathroom* sub-zero: woohoo my turn weeeee(jump)(make it) pikachu: im not jumping off this yall crazu pika pika chris 4 jumper 2 non-jumper and 6 more to goooo! peter: let do this (jump)(makeit) kirby : duhh (jump)(fly a little)(make it) sonic: let go chris: 2 non-jumper 6 jumer 4 more to gooo! Sonic: now let me jump(jump and make it) izzy: oh mine turn mine turn mine turn(grab owen to jump with her) make it lindsay: im the last one owen: lett doo itt lindsay: weee(make it) chris:10 jumper and 2 non jumper beat that team gamemaster heather: ape first donkey kong: i hate u *bathroom* donkey kong: i have heather *out the bathroom*